


he's got a smile on his face (and a knife in his hand)

by rainynana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ? i guess ?, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Future, First Kiss, Fluff, I mean, Kissing, Knives, M/M, Swearing, a sprinkle of angst as well, cause, donghyuck is v gay, donghyuck's about to die after all, hitman!mark, honeyboy!donghyuck, idk i swear a lot, idrk what else to tag so whop, mark too but he panicked tm, tho that's not rly a big aspect lol, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainynana/pseuds/rainynana
Summary: Mark Lee, kicked out by his aunt at the age of 18 has no other choice but to persuade a career as a hitman. His latest victim, Lee Donghyuck is getting assasinated for talking too much and being a pain in the ass and oh does Mark agree. But there's a lot more to Donghyuck than what first meets the eye which as the night progresses, Mark is about to find out.Or; Mark is supposed to assasinate Donghyuck but is easily persuaded into things, yadayadayada he might fuck around and fall in love and so on





	he's got a smile on his face (and a knife in his hand)

**Author's Note:**

> did anyone ask for this? no. does this need to exist? no. will this flop? most definetly. did i still spend like 2 weeks on this shit even though i have 2 tests, 2 presentations and 5 assignments these two weeks? again, i most definetly did. and i don't regret it cause markhyuck has me fucked up lately and I NEED NEW FICS DAMMIT so im just out here writing them on my own lmao
> 
> oh i stole the title from "dancer in the dark" by chase atlantic cause that's the only knife related song i could think of cause im trash

The wind felt icy cold, like a thousand tiny nails driven into his skin even through his multiple layers of clothing. His eyes stung as well but he pushed through it, focusing on calculating his next leap between the rooftops. The knife felt heavy in his pocket, but it was a feeling that somehow felt comforting in his, in lack of a better adjective, _unique_ world. 

Mark’s job wasn’t easy but it was something that had become a familiar aspect of his life. The heavy weight of his switchblade always present even if it wasn’t actually in his hand and the ironish smell of blood imbedded into his senses. 

Ever since he turned 18 and thereby wasn’t his aunt’s _problem_ anymore, at least legally, he had to find some way to support himself. The first few years were spent switching between jobs with minimum _(minimum)_ wage. With the opportunity to go to college ripped away from him by his aunt he had no way of getting an actual full time job and the poor pay from his part time jobs wasn’t enough to keep him off the streets. After one too many cold nights spent browsing though the deep dark web he came to the conclusion that maybe being a hitman genuinely was the best option for him. His revenge on the world for wronging him and a way to keep himself afloat all in one profession.

He’s well aware of the fact that he’s far past the point to be considered a good person by any means, but it was the year of 2134 and the country of South Korea had gone to _shit,_ so getting hired to kill someone, even for something as trivial as- he glanced at the crumbled note in his hand once more as the rooftops flashed by under his feet- “ _being too annoying and never shutting the fuck up”_ (Yeesh whoever sent him this certainly was spoiled if a kid running his mouth was the worst of their problems) was not uncommon and barely considered morally wrong anymore, simply a job that was looked down upon. Mark didn’t care, this particular assassination would keep him of the streets for at least another few months.

After skipping over a few more houses, shocks of electricity firing through his legs at the impact of the landings, he finally came to an abrupt stop. He unfolded the note and smoothed out the creases to skim through the insignificant details about just _how_ much of a pest this _Donghyuck_ kid apparently was to confirm that he actually was at the right location, he wouldn’t want to scare the crap out of some poor old grandma.

Mark took a deep breath, the smell of a contaminated city overwhelming his senses and throwing him for a short coughing fit. He directed a glance at the moon, mist emitting from his mouth because of the cold as he took a few deep breaths (through his mouth this time) to calm his racing pulse. The stars were spread out over the dark sky like sprinkles on top of a cake and they twinkled down at him. Mark let a content smile play at his lips as he thought back to the old days where the more common scenario for him to see stars would be lying in his bed, staring up at his ceiling decorated with artificial ones. A weight of sorrow settled in the pit of his stomach like ice but he took another deep breath and let it out in the form of another cloud of mist.

Blinking up at the stars one last time he pulled his black hood down over his face and obtained a more secure grip on his knife before lowering himself down the edge of the roof and onto the balcony emitting from the at least 10 story apartment building he had been situated on top of. He kept his eyes on the sky to keep his stomach from churning wildy at the height. Still, the sight of the concret far, far down below languidly grazed across his inner vision but he managed to whisk it away before he could see himself falling to the ground.

Combat boots hit the ground with minimal volume due to years of practice by now and Mark took a second to peek through the glass doors into the apartment itself from his crouching position. He couldn’t see much in the few seconds he allowed himself to analyze the situation except for a couch with something that looked like a boy about his age bundled up in blankets, face illuminated by the television in an all lights out living room. He was too far away to see any facial features but the mop of auburn hair and the style of it lead him to believe he could be around one or two years younger than Mark.

Mark drew his eyes away from the boy and picked up a rock of adequate size that for some unknown reason was just laying beside a collection of cactuses and a large sunflower (how this boy had managed to keep it alive for this long would remain a mystery). The rock felt heavy and cold even through his gloves as he backed up a few steps to avoid glass shards in his eyes. He guided his arm backwards to gain enough force before sending the rock hurling right through the glass balcony door. The loud sound of shattering glass reverberated through the dead night and for the first time that night Mark felt a bit eerie.

A high pitched scream emitted from inside the apartment at the collision and Mark dashed forward to unlock the door through the hole he had created, letting himself in. The warmth of the apartment hit him of equal force as if he would have walked into a wall. He drew his knife and positioned himself in front of the teenage boy who was yet to make a single move from his sea of blankets.

The apartment smelled sugary with something akin to cookies, as if the boy had been baking just minutes prior to Mark’s arrival. The accommodation was small in size and despite it’s all dark interior it felt cozy and emitted a homey feeling.

Outside a dog had begun barking in the howling wind, probably awaken by the sound of broken glass. It didn’t faze Mark however since he knew that no one would care, at most an old cranky lady would step out onto her balcony and yell into the night to tell whoever caused her dog to flip out to _shut the fuck up_ but even that was a stretch. Society truly was shit these days.

A cough made its way out of his frozen lungs at the sudden change in temperature and he turned towards the boy, about to start his usual speech that he gave all his victims. He stopped himself however as he laid eyes upon the boy on the couch who was staring up at him with wide eyes.

Objectively speaking the boy was definitely good looking. Mark would go as far as to call him _pretty_ even. Big, round eyes and plump lips parted in a mixture of confusion and surprise, front teeth just slightly peeking out from under his upper lip which was a tad fuller than his bottom. His features appeared square around the edges but more soft and rounded in other places such as his cheeks which were still plumpish with fat from his youth. It gave him a peculiar mix of appearing confident and innocent at the same time.

A few moles were scattered across his face as well and Mark caught himself darting his eyes between them. Suddenly the boy collected himself and surprised Mark by speaking, voice slightly airy and nasal like the sound of bells which went with the rest of his appearance. The words however threw Mark for a loop as it was not what he imagined the boy’s first words to him would be.

“What the _fuck_ ”

The boy- _Donghyuck_ -flickered his eyes away from Mark seemingly oblivious to the knife directed at him. He pointed the wand of the black nail polish he appeared to have been painting his nails with before Mark had intruded in the direction of the broken glass door.

“Do I look like fucking Katy Perry to you? How do you think I’m gonna pay for that?!”

With a fierce look thrown in Mark’s direction Donghyuck went back to painting his nails again, promptly ignoring Mark and his knife that was reflecting luminously in the moonlight. He could no longer see Donghyuck’s face but he could heard him click his tongue in disapproval from behind his messy and slightly curly locks of hair.

Mark remained still, dumbfounded.

What was Mark supposed to say to that?

He took a few steps closer, letting his boots thud heavily against the floorboards to gain Donghyuck’s attention again all while keeping a steady grip on his knife. Donghyuck was acting different from his other victims and different was _bad_. For all Mark knew, Donghyuck seemed full of surprises and could dash off that couch at any second to kick him square in the face. 

“Don’t do that or Ms. Wen downstairs will decapitate you” The boy on the couch muttered at him, finally putting the nail polish down onto the coffee table in front of him. He directed his attention towards Mark after attaining a more comfortable position deeper into the couch with his legs folded and hands fanning back and forth to dry his nails. He looked tiny like that but the look on his face was one of great scepticism and even though Donghyuck was the one who should be scared, Mark felt just slightly terrified. 

“Lee Donghyuck, I’m here assassinate you on account of-” That’s about as far as Mark made it before he was interrupted by Donghyuck snorting in amusement and performing an eye roll that would make Regina George jealous.

“Oh, fucking Renjun. Wow, that’s a clever revenge plan but tell him this is petty even for him, it was just _one_ chicken nugget and I was starving”

Donghyuck paused and his eyes widened in amazement all of the sudden, like a kid laying his eyes upon a shiny new toy. A slender finger shot out to point in Mark’s direction and it took a second for him to realize that Donghyuck was focusing at his knife clasped tightly in his hand. 

“ _Oh my God._ That looks so cool can I hold it?”

Eyebrows furrowing in confusion Mark searched his memory for the person who had handed him the note a few days ago in that dark alley, eyes terrified and body shaking in trembles. _As if Mark was going to jump him without reason any second_. He couldn’t remember the name of the kid anymore but it definitely wasn’t Chinese. And as for the other part…

“No, I’m an actual hitman hired to kill you and it wasn’t whoever this _Renjun_ is who asked me to. And _no_ you can not hold my knife, I’m about to kill you”

A moment passed and Mark could almost physically see the situation dawn upon Donghyuck. He finally seemed to understand and fear slowly colored his deep brown eyes until he looked similar to a deer buried in all those blankets. He pressed himself as far from Mark as possible which wasn’t far but he seemed ready to flee of the couch at any second given. That is until Mark suddenly stumbled over the edge of the carpet laid out on the floor and the young boy’s laughter filled the dark apartment after a quiet and tension filled second.

Mark would be untruthful if he tried to argue that his heart didn’t flutter at the sound of pure joy but he had work to do and at the moment he was messing it up. With flaming cheeks he fixated Donghyuck with his gaze, trying but most definitely failing to spread fear through the younger again and gain his upper hand back. 

“Not gonna lie you actually had me scared for a while there but that made me crack up again” Donghyuck giggled on, the sound sending strange waves of warmth through Mark’s still slightly frozen body, his eyes scrunched in delight as he pulled the sleeves of his black _Sinners_ hoodie down over his now apparently dried enough nails.

Mark desperately tried to think of something to say but Donghyuck’s mouth seemed impossible to seal shut. _And now he was beginning to understand the spoiled kid who started this mess._

“Hey do you mind taking your hood off?”

A pout spread over the younger’s lips when Mark shook his head and _damn his heart why did it clench at that_.

After a few intense seconds of Donghyuck gradually making his eyes go glossy and Mark battling internely with himself, Mark in the end convinced himself that it wouldn’t matter anyways since Donghyuck would be dead by the end of the night. The hood was kind of stupid anyways, he always made sure there were no witnesses close by so the only reason he had it in the first place was that it made the whole procedure feel less personal to Mark.

With a sigh he pulled the hood off and ruffled his black locks which had turned slightly curly from being damp, giving Donghyuck a look that meant to say _happy now?_ Donghyuck however didn’t quip back with anything like Mark had expected. He merely stared vacantly at Mark’s face for a split second before breaking out into a huge grin, teeth on display and eyes crinkling around the edges.

“Wow you’re fucking _hot_ you don’t happen to be into dudes do you?”

Mark turned bright red, or at least he felt like he did, before sputtering a mess of words that probably didn’t make any sense to anyone.

Donghyuck seemed to get the message anyways. (Panicked gay it is)

Mark twirled his switchblade around once and took a few steps closer to the couch, stopping right in front of the smaller boy who kept a toothy grin on his face and the stars in his eyes. This kid knew how to stay optimistic, Mark would give him that. 

“Come on Donghyuck, I’m here to kill you. I think you understand that by now”

Donghyuck pouts again, brows knitting together and a hand shoots out to pull at the edge of Mark’s black sweater. The hand was smaller than Mark’s he observes then curses at himself inwardly for noticing such an insignificant detail.

“You know my name? No _fair_ I wanna know yours too!”

When Mark only stares down at him he pulls harder until the older is on the couch beside him, Donghyuck’s curious gaze heavy on him and Mark wonders exactly when he got so easy to persuade.

“Come on, if I’m going to die you can just as well let me know something about you too”

Mark should know better after doing this job for three years but apparently he’s weak for pretty boys with shiny pouts and warm hands.

“I’m Mark. Mark Lee” He sighs and offers a half hearted smile in Donghyuck’s direction. Donghyuck smiles back at full brightness and Mark once again curses his heart for beating faster at the sight of the youngers, admittedly cute, front teeth peeking out. He focuses his attention on the stray mole that’s situated at the center of Donghyuck’s throat but that does nothing to help him.

“So tell me… Why the all black attire?”

Mark gives him an incredulous look, fingers twiddling the knife back and forth again as it glints a bit less ominously than before. He looks around the apartment to refrain from stuttering at Donghyuck’s warm gaze, choosing to focus on the collection of books and cards Donghyuck has piled up in his book shelf.

“What do you mean? I’m a hitman, I’ve told you this already?

Donghyuck looks satisfied with himself and plays with a strand of hair that has fallen into his eyes, twirling it back and forth between his thumb and index finger.

“No I mean… Why not pink? Or… _Oh!_ Yellow?

“It’s easier for concealing the blood I guess?”

“Then why not red” Donghyuck quips back, mischievousness sipping through his voice as he blows the strand of hair away from his eyes, Mark’s gaze following the soft locks as they land perfectly moments later.

“I’m not _Deadpool_ you dimwit”

At that Donghyuck breaks into laughter, a rather loud one which reverberates around the apartment and the kind you can’t help but laugh along to. It felt like stepping into a spot of sunlight and to Mark who spent most of his life out in the cold it felt impossible to not be enticed by.

Silence fell over them as Donghyuck’s laughter ebbed into soft giggles and Mark threw a glance at the television which had been put on mute, snorting when he recognized the movie playing.

“ _Zootopia_?”

Donghyuck flitted his eyes over to the TV, a warm smile displaying the feeling of nostalgia spreading across his pink lips. Mark swiftly moved his eyes higher up the others face when the younger turned to look back at him, intensely fighting the urge to drag his fingers through his messy hair in embarrassment at almost getting caught blatantly staring at his lips.

“Yeah… It’s one of my favorite movies actually” Donghyuck said, voice a tad more delicate and under other circumstances Mark would’ve brushed it off as the younger being tired. Before he had the chance to question the change in speech however Donghyuck was opening is mouth to say something again.

“Tell me something about yourself Mark _Lee_ ”

The question caught him of guard. Mark wasn’t used to talking about himself. His victims were usually going on and on about themselves at this point but Donghyuck displayed sincerity as he peered over at Mark, face illuminated by the natural light of the stars and the moon, making him look as if he had taken a roll in moon dust. 

“What’s there to say? Like… what do you wanna know, my favorite color?”

Donghyuck snorted and shook his head, heat creeping up Mark’s neck at the way the younger scrunched his rounded nose cutely.

“God _no_. The deep stuff! Your biggest fear, what are your dreams and hopes, a flaw that you can’t change about yourself… that stuff”

Mark focused his gaze on the ceiling above him, contemplating for a second. He felt Donghyuck move slightly closer, their thighs now pressed against each other and Mark suddenly thought the room felt a tad too hot. He was beginning to feel drowsy by the sudden overwhelming smell of honey and he to his great fascination realized that the scent was emitting from Donghyuck.

“My biggest fear… Probably that my parents would be disappointed in me but unfortunately it’s a bit too late for that... I’ve always wanted to become a songwriter but I’m not good enough. And my biggest flaw…” Mark gulped and threw a glance at Donghyuck but quickly looked away again when he saw the younger’s bright eyes intensely trained on him in undivided interest. He filled his lungs with air again and focused on Nick and Judy at the screen that was brightening up their faces up with it’s translucent light. “Probably trusting way too easily…”

The sound of his blood soughing through his ears was the only thing he hear since Donghyuck remained quiet, seemingly in deep thought. He was ready for the younger to make fun of him or give a lighthearted quip before moving on to the next topic but nothing of the sort fell from his plump lips. In embarrassment Mark cleared his throat and finally turned to look at the other whose eyes were still on him, something vulnerable present in his eyes this time as he gnawed on his lower lip. Donghyuck’s eyes seemed even larger than before and Mark found himself drowning in them and silence the desperate need for it to be broken too great. 

“Come on. Where did that annoying, “never-shuts-his-mouth” Donghyuck who I’m here for go?” Mark asked, laughing awkwardly to try and cheer up the atmosphere again, a hand coming up to pull at his left ear. His words seemed to have the opposite effect however as sadness suddenly clouded over the younger’s eyes like a rainstorm and they cast downwards towards the dark carpet below them.

“Oh… So that’s why I’m being assassinated…” Donghyuck paused to wrap his arms around his knees and to lean further back against the cushions with a soft thud. “Wow, I can’t believe you came all this way just for a kid who can’t shut his fucking mouth” He muttered and rested his chin on top of his knees to stare vacantly into the thin air. 

Mark mentally cursed at himself for being so insensitive. His fingers twitched with an urge to reach out and grab Donghyuck’s hands that were playing with a loose thread in his ripped skinny jeans. He stopped himself before they could leave their place in his lap however.

“I’m sorry Donghyuck, I’m sure that’s not actually true...” Mark bit his lip to stop himself from saying anything else, certain that it would be something embarrassing on his part. “Why don’t you tell me about you? You like um-” Mark quickly scanned the apartment and stopped at the collection of vintage vinyls also present on the bookshelf across the room. “Michael Jackson?”

His efforts seemed to be in vain however, the younger’s eyes stayed glossy, not even the ghost of a smile present on his lips and Mark felt like shit. It was as if he had caused the the sun to cease it’s relentless glowing.

“It doesn’t matter. I’m gonna die anyways and no one will even care cause I’m just a brat”

Silence ensued, heavy and suffocating. Mark was left to beat himself up for being so unthoughtful. That is until suddenly a hand is pulling on his sleeve and he snaps his eyes up from the floor to look at Donghyuck who’s not meeting his gaze, eyes spaced out somewhere on the coffee table. A faint blush however is spread across his cheeks and teeth going up and down into his bottom lip again.

“I…” He takes a deep breath, eyes scrunching shut before he continues. “Never even got to kiss someone. And- I can’t believe I’m saying this but you made me sad so you kind of owe it to me- I was hoping that before you kill me you could at least…”

The younger trailed off and the blush intensified into a strawberry-ish shade as Mark stared dumbfoundedly. When no answer fell from his lips Donghyuck snapped his eyes up to stare back at him, an embarrassed _Well?_ sputtered out into the space between them.

“Y-yeah fine I guess I could do that. If that’s your last wish?”

Mark had most definitely gone insane.

Donghyuck was over him in a second, quickly straddling his thighs and pushing him back against the cushions with a determined look. Mark’s heart begun palpitating, mouth going dry and he couldn’t stop himself from rambling.

“I mean others usually want to make one last phone call to their parents or-”

“Don’t make me sad again you _idiot_ ” Donghyuck cut him off and Mark quickly shut his mouth, lips pressing into a thin line. He can feel his pulse everywhere in his body but to an excessive amount in his throat.

Donghyuck’s mouth fell shut again as he blatantly stared at Mark’s lips who licked them nervously. The feeling of Donghyuck seated on his lap made him feel giddy and lightheaded and the scent of honey was even stronger now, wrapping around Mark like a cloak making his skin feel sticky but in a good way.

“Come on what are you waiting for, kiss me!” Donghyuck suddenly exclaims, hands coming to a rest on either side right below Mark’s jaw as he tilts his face upwards for better access.

Mark sputters and tries to calm his racing heart which is near impossible. He lets his eyes roam Donghyuck’s face for a moment now that the younger’s eyes are closed and he’s once again overwhelmed with how beautiful he is. He didn’t realize it before but the younger’s skin is a pleasant shade of caramel taffy and there’s a scar right above his eye that wasn’t visible until now, face better lit up by the moon at this angle. He allows himself to take a peek at his lips and his breath hitches, now that they’re in much closer vicinity he sees that they’re heart shaped. _How is that even possible._

Mark has no idea of where to place his hands, mostly because he’s still holding his knife, so he just let them awkwardly float in the air as he leans in to catch Donghyuck’s lips.

It’s nothing much, just a mere press of lips since Mark doesn’t want to go too far. If it actually was Donghyuck’s first kiss he wouldn’t want to overwhelm him. He does allow himself to prod lightly at Donghyuck’s lower lip with his tongue, just for a second and only because he _has_ to find out what he tastes like. What he finds is that Donghyuck definitely was baking earlier, or worst case scenario for Mark, he just naturally tastes that sweet. He pulls himself back into reality a few seconds later but it still leaves him with a spinning mind. _His lips were so, so soft_ is all that his brain can produce as Donghyuck’s eyes flutter open and his tongue shoots out to lick at his lips with a look of astonishment painted across his soft features.

The air felt as thick as syrup and the two merely looks at each other until Donghyuck breaks out into a grin so bright that Mark can’t help but return it. A real grin as well, one that makes his cheeks hurt.

“Okay. I’m ready, do your worst” Donghyuck sighs as he slides of off Mark and settles comfortably against the armrest, eyes closed and at this point in time he’s unable to hide his shaking hands. Mark stares in shock for a few seconds, scrutinizing the younger’s now scrunched up features. There’s a crease between his eyebrows and his bottom lip is now full of gashes from biting at it so violently. He snaps out of it and whips out the blade of his knife again, hands not trembling in the slightest (that’s what he tells himself). A second ago they were kissing and now he’s about to kill this boy-(Mark’s gut does _not_ twist at the thought, _no_ ).

He tries, he really does. But Donghyuck’s facade has fallen and now he’s shaking, eyebrows knitted and tears streaming down his face as soft whimpers and sniffles fall from his lips. Any second now his primal instincts should kick in, resulting in him dashing off the couch to try and flee. No matter how brave and collected he wanted to seem every human acts the same way when faced with a threat, either run or fight.

Mark should-- _is_ \--used to this but something about Donghyuck has left too big of an imprint on him. He’s weird but in a good way, a very good way. With his quips of sarcasm, unusual habits and honey skin he has pulled Mark in and he can’t find his way out anymore. In reality, Mark doesn’t want to find his way out again.

He doesn’t want this to be the end.

He can’t bring himself to drive the blade of his knife into his supple skin, not even after rising it above his head and locating the exact spot he should stab for the fastest and cleanest kill possible.

He bites his lips in frustration but there’s nothing he can do, it feels physically impossible to hurt the boy in front of him. And so he has made up his mind.

Once again he uses his skills as an assassin and soundlessly moves across the living room without a sound and steps back out through the broken balcony door after taking one last look at Donghyuck’s face, still twisted up in fear and body shaking in a tiny ball on the couch.

Back up on the roof he settles and waits through the cold night, pointing out constellations in his mind until the first few pale rays of sunlight is coloring the city in a light yellow and pink. Dawn has arrived and Donghyuck should at last be asleep, Mark certainly wishes he was but there’s one last thing he has to do. The reason he stayed out there through the clouds of mist emitting from his chapped and icy lips.

After waiting an additional 10 minutes he hops back down onto the balcony and steps into the freezing living room to see Donghyuck’s shivering form curled up and asleep on the sofa. He looks freezing since all of the blankets has fallen to the floor so Mark pulls his sweater off and drapes it over the younger’s small body. After a second of hesitance he drops a featherlight kiss on Donghyuck’s forehead. On the coffee table he places a piece of paper torn from his notebook which the younger hopefully will find whenever he wakes up.

_You just cost me a lot of money so I guess we’re even for the broken glass door Katy Perry. I’m not emotionless no matter what you may think of me, and contrary to my first impression of you, you’re_ not _annoying. I also love hearing you talk so don’t shut your mouth please._

_I’ll stop by sometime after work and maybe we can watch Zootopia and you can teach me witchery for keeping sunflowers alive in the dead of winter._

_Love,_

_Your Hitman Who Just Spared Your Life_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading uwu
> 
> im so sos sosoososososo soft for stray kids at the moment so i might fuck around and write some minsung in the near future? idk it's a possibility?
> 
> i’ve just made an acc for my writing so if u wanna follow the @ is dreamyhyuckie uwu


End file.
